


Vilify

by reversetheuniverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversetheuniverse/pseuds/reversetheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being exposed to the deceit and lies of her mother's company Crockercorp only just a few years earlier, Jade finds herself kidnapped by The Resistance, a group of people that managed to somehow break from Betty Crocker's control. She joins their cause, hoping to take down the company from within in order to free her sister and the people bound to slavery by the one and only Batterwitch herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vilify

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I want to try and do this whole fic and everything and see how it goes (on top of my other one that I am currently working on), so please give me feedback and stuff on it and if it gets positive reviews I'll keep on writing it!

**Prologue**

 

The word 'mother' had never resonated with her quite right. Mother was a word that was supposed to be familiar, sent warm feelings running through your veins into your heart, a sort of safe haven for you in dark times. It was crazy how many times the word had become bitter poison rolling off her tongue, her taste buds twinging with disgust. When she was younger she was naive, didn't know any better. It wasn't apparent to her that she was being brainwashed to believe that the world was a happy place, that everyone would always feel exuberant joy no matter how bad a day might be. Hell, she had no idea until a rock was thrown into her window one night, her life shattering as the glass of the window had, all with one note:

_Don't eat the sweets._

Don't eat the sweets? _Don't_ eat the sweets? The words were unfamiliar to her. Her mother was a kind lady, her treats dispersed to the world spreading kindness in each bite. The idea of not eating sweets went against her moral code. She was certain her mother would be unhappy if she refused to eat the treats that she worked so hard to craft with her own bony fingers, lovingly she might add. She had planned to ignore the note, cover up the broken window like it had never happened.

And yet.

And yet the words would not escape her mind.

_Don't eat the sweets._

_Don't eat the sweets._

_Don't eat the sweets._

What would happen if she just simply forgot to have one of her mother's home baked cookies? Surely nothing, because she was an ordinary baker running an ordinary factor, a single mother raising two daughters all on her own. She was a hard working woman that shed blood, sweat, and tears to keep her family stable. She was a saint, and everyone treated her thusly.

_Don't eat the sweets._

And that very night she didn't. Her mother placed the baked goods on the table after dinner, as routine, and when her mother wasn't looking, she stuffed the cookie into a napkin, wiping crumbs across her face as a facade. And when her mother turned back around, her creamy complexion had disappeared, tinged sickly gray. Vanilla blonde curls faded to ebony, and her teeth sharpened razors. Her sclera jaundice yellow, pupils an endless black hole.

She felt sick to her stomach, and her skin went pale.

"Jade, are you alright, Sweetie?" Sweetie? _Sweetie?_ Who was this woman, this thing? She was no mother to her, this woman was foreign, a stranger that set off alarms inside her head every time she looked at her.

"I'm fine, just a little sick is all," the lie escaped her lips, and she stumbled out of her chair, running to the bathroom and quickly shutting herself in. She was almost afraid to peer into the mirror, afraid of what she might see when she looked at herself. Would she see the same horrorterror as she had seen in the dining room previously?

She lifted herself up to face the reflection head on, but when she peered into the mirror, she saw the same face she had seen for years. And she knew that something was horribly, _terribly_ wrong. She felt the bile rise in her throat and she heaved into the toilet, emptying her stomach until nothing was left. Her own mother, or whoever that _monster_ was, had been poisoning her for years, creating a false sense of reality in her mind. And if she had been poisoning her own daughters, then she had been poisoning the whole world. She could only begin to imagine that that was the tip of the iceberg, and there were so many secrets hidden in plain sight, things that she had never known before. She jumped when she heard a rap at the door.

"Jade, are you okay? Mom sent me in here to check up on you." She recognized her dear sister's voice and opened the door slowly, pulling her inside as quick as possible when Jane was confirmed to be the same. She held her by the arm tightly, her breath shallow.

"Jane, don't eat the sweets." Jane's expression turned from concerned to bewildered, as if Jade had been driven insane.

"Don't eat the sweets? Why wouldn't I do that? Mom's sweets are delicious!" Sweet, innocent Jane.

"Please, Jane, for the love of God, _don't eat the sweets_!" she stressed, tightening her grip on her sister's arm with desperation. And Jane nodded her head with understanding, soon on the same level of awareness that Jade had entered. They were caught up in a dangerous conspiracy, and they had no way of getting out.


End file.
